Louisa I of Arendaal
' Louisa I of Arendaal' ("Louisa the Beloved" or "Louisa the Fair") (1833 - 1901) was the Queen Regent of Arendaal and of Götarike (Suionia) between 1851 and 1901. Louisa is best remembered for her role in helping to bring Universal Suffrage to the country in 1851, for presiding over the Aren Industrial Revolution, and for supporting social measures to tackle the rising urban poverty which accompanied the immense wealth brought by industrialization. She was the eldest child of King Pieter II of Arendaal and Nadia of Great Engellex, and a grand- daughter of the famous King Karl V, leader of the Revolution of Light. Louisa's reign saw the final major restriction in the power of the Monarchy - the nation was essentially run by a democratically elected and the Monarch functioned as Head of State. The Royal role has remained largely ceremonial ever since, but a number of veto powers (more so than most European states) have been retained by the Monarchy even into the present reign of King Edvard V, although these powers are rarely evoked. Louisa I's reign was also one of the longest of any Aren Monarch, and remains celebrated in popular imagination. Biography Universal Suffrage (1851) Immediately after her coronation in May 1851, Louisa lent her support to the faction of Parliament calling for the introduction of universal suffrage. Between 1800 and 1851, the reforms of Karl V of Arendaal granted limited suffrage, affording citizens of both genders with over a certain level of income the right to vote. Queen Louisa's support gave the decade long cause of universal suffrage the extra leverage it required. It was introduced by December, granting all residents of Arendaal, over the age of 18, male and female, the right to vote for the party of their choice, regardless of place of birth, religion or national/ethnic origin. Industrial Revolution Louisa I reigned at the time of the "Second Industrial Revolution" (as with the earliest countries of Europe to industrialize, Industrialization in Arendaal had begun in the 18th century, notably since the reign of Queen Beatrix I in the 1740s. However, its rapid progress in the 19th century, especially the second half of the century (ie. Louisa's reign) is the phase best remembered today.) As the structure of the Aren economy changed with rapid industrial growth, major cities became capitals of industry, and as much centres of art and science, literature and theatre as they were commercial centres. However, the price of this explosive growth and domination of trade was twofold: unchecked growth created both incredible wealth and untold misery. By 1890s, however, the gradations between the classes became more subtle, largely due to labour regulation, universal education initiatives and the re-distribution of some of the country's immense wealth. Queen Louisa and her husband, Prince Arthur of Breotonia, were ardent supporters of such measures and may rightly be credited with the speed with which they came about. Personality and Marriage In her youth, and well into her later years, Louisa was lauded as one of the most beautiful women in Europe. Her delicate features, long, swan-like neck, willowy figure and flowing golden hair seen in her portraits show off her famed good looks. Like her father, she too acted as patron to great artists of the age, notably the Wieser composer Johann Strauss II who had great success in Arendaal. Louisa came to the throne at the age of only 18, and married Arthur, Prince of Breotonia the same year. Louisa and Arthur 's marriage is considered an unusually successful one, even as a great love affair. In many ways her husband acted as a co-regent during her reign. Arthur of Breotonia predeccased his wife by five years, and Louisa mourned him the rest of her days. The couple's eldest son, Crown Prince Anders was born in 1852, but he died four years before his mother and was never able to rule as King. Upon her death in 1901, Queen Louisa was succeded by her grandson, Anders' eldest child, King Niklaas IV. Family, Marriage and Children Queen Louisa I of Arendaal married Prince Arthur of Breotonia in 1851. Their children included: *Anders, Prince of Arendaal (1852 – 1897) - who predeceased his mother and never ruled. Father of Louisa's successor, Niklaas IV *Eliana of Arendaal, Queen of Great Engellex (b. 1855) - consort to King Edward I of Great Engellex *Charlotte of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar (b. 1870) - consort to King Louis XI of Montelimar Siblings *Lilliana of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire - sister. Consort of Waylon IX of the Talemantine Empire *Gisela of Arendaal, Queen of Eiffelland - sister. Consort of Philipp V of Eiffelland *Isabella of Arendaal, Queen of Franken - half-sister. Consort of Thomas VI von Franken Other Royal Relations *Niklaas IV of Arendaal - grandson and successor *Madeleine of Arendaal, Empress of Wiese - granddaughter. Consort of Emperor Karl III of Wiese *Anna of Weise - step-mother *Ekaterina of Serbovia, Queen of Arendaal - step-grandmother *Alexandra of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar - aunt. Consort of King Henri X of Montelimar *Klarissa of Arendaal, Marquise d'Hennessy - aunt. Consort of Marquis Jas Lyon Moët-Hennessy *Anastasia of Arendaal, Czarina of Gorno-Altai – aunt (father's half-sister). Consort of Czar Edvard II of Gorno-Altai * Juliette of Arendaal, Queen of Cambria - aunt (father's half-sister). Consort of Morgan II of Cambria *Elisabeth Franziska of Braunschweig (Wiese) - Ldaughter-in-law (wife of Crown Prince Anders) *Karolina of Franken, Queen of Arendaal - granddaughter-in-law (wife of King Niklaas IV) Ancestors 's ancestors in four generations: ' |2= King Pieter II of Arendaal |3= Nadia of Great Engellex |4= King Karl V of Arendaal |5= Julienne of Cambria |6= King of Great Engellex |7= Queen of Great Engellex |8= Trigve, Prince of Arendaal |9= Francoise of Montelimar |10= King Owain II of Cambria |11= Queen of Cambria |12= King of Great Engellex |13= Queen of Great Engellex |14= x |15= x |16= Thomas of Franken |17= Queen Beatrix I of Arendaal |18= King Louis VII of Montelimar |19= Queen of Montelimar |20= King of Cambria |21= Queen of Cambria |22= x |23= x |24= King of Great Engellex |25= Queen of Great Engellex |26= x |27= x |28= x |29= x |30= x |31= x }} See Also *Monarchs of Arendaal *Royal Consorts of Arendaal *History of Arendaal *Royal Marriages of Arendaal *Aristocracy and Royalty of Arendaal *House of Nareath *Arendaal Category: Historical Royals of Arendaal Category: Historical Figures Category:History Category: History of Arendaal Category:History of Suionia